Jakelsm and Homestar series
The Jakelsm and Homestar Series are usually released in a Olympicotic (that is not a real word) date. They are obvious rip-offs of the Mario and Sonic series. There are 3 games. The games are developed by Touchstone, and they are published by Videlectrix. These games were never released in Japan since Homestar Runner didn't exist in Japan, or did he? Jakelsm and Homestar at the Olympic Games This is the first game where Jakelsm and Homestar joined up together! That is so good, I'm gonna explode! It has 26 characters, 12 WOJ characters and 14 H*R characters. The characters are *Jakelsm *Wombidy *Fabritsio *Daisy *Joshi *Mouzer *Decal *Lollipop Girl *Homestar Runner *Coach Z *The Cheat *Strong Bad *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Bubs *The Poopsmith *The King of Town Unlockable Characters: *Homsar How to unlock: Play as Homestar in the Relay race and win *Strong Sad How to unlock: Play as Strong Bad in the Juvelin and win *Strong Mad How to unlock: Play as Strong Bad or Strong Sad in the Relay Race and win *Greeny Michael How to unlock: Win as any character in the Table Tennis *The Darkshadow427 and Carrie How to unlock: Beat your ghost (geddit?) opponment in Table Tennis. You didn't know there was ghost replays did you? *Marshie How to unlock: Beat your ghost opponment in Relay Race *Nibbles How to unlock: Beat your ghost opponment in Juvelin *Eh! Steve How to unlock: Unlock every character The games are Athletics Track *'100m Dash|100m' *'400m' *'400m Hurdles' Field *'Long Jump' *'Triple Jump' *'Javelin Throw' *'Hammer Throw' Aquatics *'100m Freestyle' *'10m Platform' Gymnastics *'Trampoline' *'Vault' Table Tennis *'Singles' Shooting *'Skeet' Archery *'Archery' Cycling *'Pursuit' Fencing *'Individual Epée' Dream Events *'Dream Race (Blue Sky Island)' *'Dream Basketball' *'Dream Canoe' *'Dream Boxing' *'Dream Table Tennis' *'Dream Fencing' *'Dream Shooting' *'Dream Long Jump' Jakelsm and Homestar at the Olympic Winter Games Jakelsm, Wombidy, Fabritsio, Homestar, Strong Bad, Coach Z and all the others are back for more sports! All your favorite characters are in the Vancouver 2010 Winter Games! Same favorite characters with brand new Winter sports! They have the same characters as in their last game, so you knew that? Well there are some new events! Olympic Events *'Alpine Skiing' - Downhill *'Alpine Skiing' - Giant Slalom *'Ski Jumping' - Individual Large Hill *'Ski Jumping' - Team Large Hill *'Freestyle Skiing' - Moguls *'Freestyle Skiing' - Ski Cross *'Snowboard' - Halfpipe *'Snowboard' - Snowboard Cross *'Speed Skating' - Speed Skating 500m *'Speed Skating' - Short Track *'Speed Skating' - Short Track Relay *'Figure Skating' *'Bobsleigh' - Skeleton *'Bobsleigh' *'Ice Hockey' *'Curling' Dream Events *'Dream Alpine' - Individual *'Dream Alpine' - Team *'Dream Ski Jumping' - Individual *'Dream Ski Jumping' - Team *'Dream Ski Cross' - Individual *'Dream Ski Cross' - Team *'Dream Snowboard Cross' - Individual *'Dream Snowboard Cross' - Team *'Dream Short Track' *'Dream Figure Skating' *'Dream Bobsleigh' *'Dream Ice Hockey' *'Dream Curling' *'Dream Snowball Fight' *'Dream Gliding' - Individual *'Dream Gliding' - Team Jakelsm and Homestar at the London 2012 Olympic Games Homestar wasn't updated anymore in 2 years but the Jakelsm and Homestar series didn't quit! Jakelsm and Homestar Compete once again with the same characters in the London 2012 Olympic Games! Videlectrix didn't quit! There was the same good old characters with brand new games! *Athletics **100m Sprint **110m Hurdles **4x100m Relay **Long Jump **Hammer Throw **Discus Throw **Javelin Throw *Gymnastics **Uneven Bars **Trampoline **Rhythmic Ribbon *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **Synchronised Swimming *Canoeing **Canoe Sprint 1000m *Equestrian **Show Jumping *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis - Singles *Football/Soccer *Shooting - Pistol *Fencing - Epée *Tracking Cycling - Team Pursuit *Dream Events **Dream Long Jump **Dream Rafting **Dream Discus **Dream Uneven Bars **Dream Hurdles **Dream Equestrian **Dream Sprint **Dream Trampoline **Dream Spacewalk **Dream Fencing *London Party Mode Trivia *This is the first time Videlectrix joined with Touchstone *This is the first Homestar series to be rated E instead of T or E10+ *This contains voice clips Reception The Daily Blah rated the series 93% and Reception Verdictinator rated the games 10/10. Category:Video games